I'm Home
by Kaneboy2306
Summary: Cream thought that life was fine as it could get after the Metarex Incident, but when her long lost older brother, Frost and his to companions Flake the wisp and Grey the Mouse come unannounced. Creams gonna wish that she was still an only child.e34
1. A Strange Welcome

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: I

It was a just a normal day for Cream. She was at home in her room playing with Cheese. Cheese was pretending to be her side-kick as they played super-hero.

"This looks like a job for Creampuff and her best friend Cheesecake!" she said.

"Chao Chao!" whined Cheese (Translation: I thought I was Cheesepuff and you were Creamcake!)

"Oops! Sorry" she said

Just as she said that, a large crash came from her garden outside. Then it was followed by crying. It sounded like her mother!

"Come on Cheese, Mother could be in trouble!" she cried.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao" he whined quizzically (Translation: Aren't we supposed to run away from the big crashes and crying? It might be a burglar!)

Luckily, Cream ignored that last comment. She was more focused on why her mother was crying. Luckily, her experience with Sonic had taught her that people you care about were more important. She opened the door to find her mother crying on the shoulder of a tall hare who couldn't be older than 17. He had white fur and wore a white robe with cyan hexagon patterns on the sleeves. His eyes were sky blue like Tails' but they didn't have the same kind of sadness he had recently since the whole Metarex incident. They were cold like ice and at this point a little joy was in them. Something about his face was oddly like hers and her mother's except more man like.

"Stay away from my mother!" Cream cried flying full tilt toward him.

He looked up in shock, although his reflexes did not match his emotions. He disappeared with a blow of wind filled with snow. Cream landed on her face. It hurt but she was more focused on her mother.

"Mother, are you alright? Who was that guy and…" her mother cut her off with a look of total aghast.

"You saw him too?" said Ms. Vanilla still completely bewildered.

She looked behind Cream and her eyes got wide.

"F….F….Frost, is that really you?" Vanilla looked quite pale.

"Yeah mom, it's really…. me…"

He trailed off as he looked down and picked up Cream. Cream, confused and scared tried to run but he was too quick and too strong. He set her down on her feet. She then ran to her mother.

"Mother, who is he?" she whispered.

Her mother looked down.

"He dear, is your… your…" it seemed that Ms. Vanilla had began to recover from her shock but not enough

"Long lost brother" the hare named Frost supplied

Cream studied his face further. From the pictures that her mother had supplied of her father, Frost was starting to look identical.

"Frost?" Cream asked

"Cream, you've grown!" He cried

She ran to hug him. If what her mother said was correct then she was sure happy to see him. Frost looked at Cheese

"So you must be the handsome devil that is looking after my sister. Whats your name?" Frost asked looking Cheese up and down with a devilish smile himself.

"His name is Cheese" Cream stated

"Well nice to meet ya' Cheese" He said reaching out with a finger to shake Cheese hand

At first, Cheese was skeptical at first but then grabbed his finger shook it happily.

"Dear?" asked Ms. Vanilla

"Yes?" said Cream and Frost

"Why don't you three come inside and I will fix you lunch while we discuss Frost's arrival. If thats ok with you Frost.

"Thats perfectly fine which I have to ask you somthing" he said

"And what would that be dear?"

"I kinda brought along a friend... two actually would you mind if they came in?"

" Only if I can see them first"

"Of course" he said happily "guy you can come out now"

Who will the two figure be? find out next time

Hey guys this is my first time here please comment (nothing negative) anyway

Frost is my character

Credit to SEGA for Cream, Cheese and Ms. Vanilla


	2. Emtional and Edible Chaos

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: II

A Wisp suddenly appeared on Frost's shoulder. This one was different from the ones Tails had described. Its body was a hexagon like the patterns on Frost's robe. Sticking out from all over its body were patterns like snow-flakes would.

"Say hello to Flake" Frost held out Flake in his palm.

Cheese and Flake seemed to be have a Mexican stand-off because neither were budging or saying anything, just staring. Finally, Cheese made the first move. He pulled out a mini toy dart gun

"Cheese, what have we told you about guns and strangers?" Cream warned.

Unfortunately for Cheese, Flake was trained by Frost to use self defense. Flake froze the gun before Cheese could us it. Cheese tossed it aside and tackled Flake. They rolled around in the grass wrestling until Frost and Cream pulled them apart

"That's enough you two!" Frost shouted.

"Cheese, where are your manners" Cream scolded.

They sat down staring at each other again making faces. Then Frost gave them a look that would have made Dark Oak want to sit in a corner, curl up in a ball, and mutter something about an evil rabbit coming to get him.

"Flake, where's Grey?" Frost asked skeptically.

Flake pointed to a bush that began to rustle. Then it began to shake more violently as a Grey mouse who looked about 16 came tumbling out. She wore a blue bandanna on her head, and wore a grease stained red t-shirt and jeans. She rubbed her head.

"Bah! Why must I be so clumsy? I always break something, I say something awkward in front of…people…" She looked up to see all eyes on her.

"Um…Hi…?" She muttered

"And you must be…?" Ms. Vanilla asked skeptically

"Greyson the mouse at your service, but please call me Grey" She saluted

"And tell me Grey, how exactly how did you meet my son?"

Grey looked back and forth between Frost and Ms. Vanilla. She looked baffled at first then completely shocked.

"You never told me she was your mother!" She said with delight

"I…uuuuhhh…what were we talking about?"

"Young lady!" Ms. Vanilla snapped. She was starting to look very annoyed.

"You still have not answered my question. Who are you and how did you meet my son? As for you young man, where have you been all these years?! Do you know how worried I have been!? I lost your father, and then I lost you. If I lost Cream during Metarex incident, I don't think I could have continued living."

The whole yard fell silent. Cheese and Flake had stopped their bickering and looked at each-other with concern. Then all the emotions Ms. Vanilla had held in the entire afternoon came out. She began to sob Cream, Grey, and Frost rushed to accompany her.

"Mother it's alright" Cream said rubbing her back

"Yeah Ms. Vanilla, Frost is back now, you can stop worrying" Grey tried to help even though she said earlier that she was quiet clumsy.

Frost said nothing. His personality sort-of took after his name. As military men would refer to it as being an 'Ice cube'. Though now he looked as though he was under a lot of stress lately. Almost as if he was hiding something, why is he really here? Cream thought.

"Mom, why don't we go inside and discuss over lunch." Frost said tiredly, as though this whole emotional episode was too much for him to handle

"*sniff* Alright, Forgive me if I am not at my best, this day has been exhausting with the arrival of Frost and um… Grain, is it?"

"Grey, nice to meet you ma'am" She reached out her hand to shake it.

**_What is on Frost's mind? How did Frost and Grey meet? Where exactly has Frost been all this time? Will Cheese and Flake be able to put their differences behind them? (Most likely not) Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up next time._**

Hey guys for all of you who have been reading (My friend and I checked today during my Baseball game, curse you Kinkaid!) And so far I'm kind of was hoping I would get more reviews so anyway thanks for reading and chapter 3 will be on the way as soon as I am done with this English Assignment (What? You guys didn't think that I was 35, did you) Thanks and in French, Ca Va!


	3. Momantai

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: III

They sat around a table and traded back and forth stories of what had happened over the years. So far really, it was mostly Frost and Grey talking about what Frost had been up to. From what he had said, he had gotten lost in a robot invasion by Eggman. A group called the Elemental Arts Society had taken him in, it was there that he met Grey. She was a loner like Tails who was picked on constantly for her size when she was young. They stood up for each other, he was the muscle and she was the brain. Upon graduation day, the institute was attacked by Eggman. Casualties were light but the institute leader, Ni' Maihka, was killed defending a new initiate. This brought them to the point of why they were here.

"You want to get revenge against Eggman?" Vanilla asked quizzically

"After all the trouble and grief that he's put us through, it was the only reason I really came back." He said flatly, with a hint of anger in him.

"So you didn't come because you wanted to stay or visit, you're just here on your own motives. So why haven't you two gone after him yet?" Cream said

Grey answered this question for Frost.

"Because we need all the help we can get and we were actually going to stay and possibly live here after we're done" She sipped her tea "Of course that is a subject that Frost and I are still discussing"

Then she winced in pain as something ran over her foot, she had completely forgotten about how Flake and Cheese were playing on R.C cars that she had been experimenting with. She loved to tinker with stuff, she wondered if she could meet this Tails kid and work on something with him. He seemed like a pretty good inventor. Although she remembered how Cream and Ms. Vanilla said how lately, since the death of Cosmo the seedrian, he had been depressed and did nothing. She wished she could cheer him up but she had her own relationship problems with Frost. She had known him for eight years and really wanted to express how she felt to him but was too shy and was afraid of him saying no. She had been thinking all of this until Ms. Vanilla asked the group a question.

"Well, I dislike the way that you wish to stop Eggman although I have no doubts about how he needs to be put to justice, if you are going to win, you need all the help that you can get." Vanilla put sternly, no wonder Cream was always in line.

"So are you going to introduce me to who you had in mind" Frost said skeptically

"Yes, Cream show them everybody. Eggman must be stopped so gather everyone errr… tolerable for this mission."

Cream nodded, she knew her mother meant people like the Chaotix and Rouge but still to bring down Eggman they needed all the help they could get.

"Come on you two, time to meet your team" Cream said eagerly

They heard a crash outside and found that Cheese had run into Flake and the two had gone tumbling into the trash can. Cheese limped as Flake attempted to be a crutch for him

"Oh Momantai" Grey said as she ran over to help them up.

…

They arrived in front of Amy's house. Frost looked from the house to Cream skeptically.

"Alright, what exactly did you two have in mind for the team?" Frost asked

"Just a couple of friends of ours" Cream said as though she answered this could lead to something that Frost wouldn't like.

Grey on the other hand had way too much time to think on the way over. She was wondering if they were making a mistake, if they really should go after Eggman. She pulled herself together. 'He needs to die' she thought 'after all the heinous crimes he's committed he should have been dead years ago.' Cream knocked on the door. A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress answered the door almost immediately.

"Hi Cream, who are your friends?" She asked with a smile

"This is my brother Frost and his friend Grey" Cream responded politely

The hedgehog smile changed into a frown.

"You never told me you had a brother" She said

"Ummm…." Cream said suddenly looking at her shoes.

"I'll fill you in later, anyway what's your name" Frost asked

"Amy Rose"

"Well Amy I'm going to ask you to come with us"

"And should I?" Amy said impatiently

Cream whispered in Grey's ear.

"Sonic will be there" she said

Amy's eyes widened with glee

"Count me in! So who else are we going after?"

"You'll know in short time." Frost responded coldly. Grey was starting to think that Frost didn't like the team members he was picking.

"Well as long as my Sonic is with me then I'm happy!"Amy said

**_Who will be the new recruits that Frost and Grey choose as they're next teammates? Can Grey help Tails out of his depression or should she just stick to just solving her own relationship problems? Have Cheese and Flake settled their differences (sadly, no)? Find out next chapter!_**

Hey guys, sorry for how late the chapter is. I had 5 tests and quizzes that I had to study for so yeah. Anyway I thought about this long and hard and I was wondering if anyone would want to put their OCs in the story and in upcoming stories. If so, tell me in your reviews. See ya next time!


	4. No! I'm not OK!

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: IV

They continued along a stone path towards Tails' house. Grey was moving quite fast, the others had a hard time keeping up.

"Damn it Grey, slow down!" Frost shouted.

"Grey is something wrong?" Cream asked

Grey stopped and whirled around.

"I'm going to see Tails, what does it look like?" She said sarcastically

"Going to see him is a lost cost. He's too depressed" Amy said

Grey started approach her. Amy backed away, Grey may have looked clumsy but she was lethal as well.

"Why would you care about Tails? You hardly even know him" She pouted

Grey continued walking towards Amy. Her pace was increasing, Grey's gold tinted iris' were starting to turn orange.

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone close to you Amy, in case you haven't noticed, that is the whole reason we're here!"

"To help Tails with his depression?" Amy asked.

"No! To take down Eggman! And helping Tails with his depression is key to his aid. So come with me or move out of my way!" Grey shouted as she stormed off

Cream looked at Frost with concern

"Will she be alright?"

"I really don't know, but she has a way of getting people to like her no matter the way they meet her." He said staring at Grey walking towards the Tails' house

**…**

Grey knocked on the door.

"The doors open" a faint voice said from inside.

Grey opened the door. The living room was neat and empty. Grey wandered around, she saw a picture on the coffee table. It showed a yellow fox next to a girl with green hair and sky blue eyes. Her face was a cream color and she had a red oval shaped amulet on her chest. She assumed the fox was Tails and the girl next to him was Cosmo.

"Tails? Where are you?" She called

"In here" Tails moaned

She moved to the sound of his voice. As she entered the room, she expected it to be dirty but like the living room it was completely neat. She saw Tails in bed just lying there looking at the ceiling. His eyes were bloodshot and he acted like she was never there

"Tails are you ok?" She asked

"I don't know you from anywhere. Are you some Sonic fan who wants me to tell you where he is because if so I don't know. And for that question about if I'm ok, I'm not ok. The love of my life died just so we could live another day. So no! I AM NOT O.K!" He shouted now looking at her. "It was all my fault I shot her and she acted like it was fine to do so…"

Then he began sobbing uncontrollably. Grey comforted him by rubbing his back

"There, there its fine. Let it out so we can talk" She said soothingly

"Thank you… I'm *sniff* sorry I never got your *sniff* name" He choked

"My name's Grey, I'm a friend of Cream's older brother Frost" She smiled

"Cream doesn't have a brother" He said folding his arms

"Yeah, he gets that a lot. Before we talk I should make you something to eat, you look really pale. While I'm doing that you might want to clean yourself up. You look like you haven't been keeping your fur groomed and considering how neat the house is, I'm guessing you're a really tidy guy"

Tails hugged her. He hardly knew her but she was nice, sweet and caring. He pulled away and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Grey and sorry for yelling at you"

"Hey, you've been under a lot of stress lately. So don't worry about it"

Tails smiled again and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Grey sighed and walked into the kitchen to start cooking.

"I should probably tell Frost to go on ahead without me

She typed something in on her communicator. Frost's face appeared on the screen.

"Grey what's taking you so long?" He asked impatiently

"Actually I was going to talk to Tails for a while so go on ahead I'll catch up with you later."

Frost shook his head. He wished that she wouldn't get sidetracked all the time especially when they were doing something important.

"Fine, you only get three hours. After that I want you back at my mother's house, understood?"

She nodded.

"I'll be back in two" She replied gleefully

They both shut off their communicators. Grey started making a sandwich for Tails and added a glass of lemonade and an apple. She thought that she should add more but she was wondering if he would eat it at all. Tails appeared around the corner, he looked refreshed and a bit happier but he still had that sad glint in his eyes.

"Hey Tails, feeling better" She asked looking over her shoulder

He nodded and sat down at a table. He looked at the food

"This looks great! Thanks Grey"

"No problem" She said taking a seat

Grey talked about her background story and why she and Frost were here now. Tails looked at her with confusion.

"Sonic and I take down Eggman all the time. So what is he planning something again?"

Grey shook her head. Obviously he wasn't entirely aware of what she meant

"No Tails take down as in kill" She said flatly

Hey everybody, this is chapter four and hopefully you liked it. Please review! And see ya' next time


	5. An Icy Defeat and A Warm Friendship

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: V

Tails spewed lemonade in Grey's face. She tried to shield it using her aero kinesis to block it but that didn't help. Instead it only made Tails' fur puff up.

"Sorry Grey, it just took me by surprise. Wait you have aero kinesis?" He asked

She nodded, that was the only way she got into the institute. Other than that she was just a worthless girl to them if not for her abilities. She was glad that she was no longer there. It was almost like a boot camp for adults that also allowed kids. It was gruesome and sometimes the exams were deadly. So many had died just trying out for the application test. Frost unlike her was a prodigy, He was to top at everything but while he was there he liked to be in solitude and meditate. Most kids were jealous of her when she managed to get him to open up to her. She shook herself back to reality. She looked at an entire legion of model airplanes on top of Tails' shelf. She then remembered what Cream and Vanilla had said earlier that day.

"I hear that you're a great inventor" she said "and that you built the ship called the Blue Typhoon"

His eyes widened.

"H-How d-d-did y-you…?" He stuttered with excitement

"Cream told me. It's ok I like inventing too" She smiled

"Yeah I uhh… I like to invent. I could show you sometime soon what I make. Could I see what you've made so far?" He asked. The kid was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah but do you have a garage that I could show you it in? The stuff I make needs…well…space" She said

"Sure!" He said jumping to his feet.

They walked to the garage. As they stepped inside, automated lights turned on showing a hangar crowded with planes, robots and other contraptions. Then she spotted a large blur aircraft. Her eyes widened

`"Is…Is that the Blue Typhoon?" She gasped

Tails nodded. A grin spread across his face.

"Yep, she's my pride and joy. Could I see what you've made so far?" He was about to burst with anticipation.

"Alright hold your horses Tails"

She undid her necklace. It was a tornado design, she set it down on the ground and tapped the necklace in the middle and a holographic screen opened. Tails was watching her every move. She selected a file that said "BG-S". It showed a motorbike and a sports car mixed into one. Grey tapped the bike and the hologram disappeared. Tails tilted his head.

"Is that it?"He asked quizzically

Just as he said that, the necklace began to hover in the air. Data molecules began to build around it as it formed the bike that was on the screen. Grey turned to Tails and smirked.

"How's that?" She said

Tails eyes were wide.

"Incredible! How do you do it?" Tails said, eager to know

Grey hopped on the bike.

"I'll explain on the way" She revved up the engines, she patted the seat behind her

Was she really asking him to get on the bike? Grey tossed him a helmet as she put on hers. Tails slipped on the helmet and hopped on. He opened the garage door that lead to a stone road.

"Ready?" asked Grey

Tails was nervous. He had flown planes and built robots but nothing had prepared him for riding a bike, much less a motorized one. Tails just nodded at her, and with that they took off. Tails had to hold Grey' waist to avoid falling off. Tails was blushing fiercely, it was awkward but as the ride continued he felt a little more at ease. His mind began to drift to thinking about Cosmo. 'Don't worry Cosmo' he thought 'I'll find a way no matter what it takes.'

…

Frost, Cream, and Amy had arrived at Angel Island where Knuckles lived they continued up the mountain until they reached the ruins. There they saw a red echidna standing in front of a large emerald.

"Amy! Cream! Nice to see you two… Who is that?" He asked pointing to Frost

"He's my brother and don't say I never told you I had a brother because he got separated from us in a robot attack over ten years ago."

Knuckles was trying to digest all that Cream just said

"So why is he here then?" said Knuckles folding his arms

"Because we need help defeating Eggman and Cream said you would be a valuable member."

"Sorry but I have to guard the master emerald."

Frost frowned then a smirk came across his face.

"Fine, how about we make a deal? If I beat you in a fist fight, you have to come with us but if you win you prove you are the strongest being alive. How does that sound?"

Knuckles growled

"You dare say I'm not strong?!" Knuckles face was even redder

"Well prove to me you are! Knuckle-head!" Frost said

…

They stood about twenty feet away from each-other. Both took their fighting positions as Amy counted down. Cream looked like a nervous wreck. Frost seemed strong but she doubt he could beat Knuckles in a fist fight.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!"

With that Frost made the first move. He literally disappeared with the blow of the wind that was filled with snowflakes. Knuckles looked around.

"You cowar…" He never finished his sentence

Frost appeared right in front of Knuckles sending a quick jab to Knuckles' stomach and a kick to his head and finally, Frost grabbed Knuckles and threw him. Knuckles went flailing over the steps of the ruins. Frost jumped after him not letting Knuckles out his sight. Amy looked at Cream.

"He fights like a killer Cream! Who did he learn it from?" Amy asked

Cream whispered in her ear, Amy's eyes widened.

"The EAI!? That place is like a torture zone that shapes kids into the ultimate soldiers!" Amy squeaked

Cream shrugged.

"He and Grey have had a hard life but they got through it together." She said

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Frost, Frost wasn't holding back. Frost used his pagokinesis to summon whatever weapon he could think of. Shuriken, kunai, scythes, you name it, he used it. Knuckles attempted to get up but Frost swept his feet out from under him. Frost closed his eyes and gave Knuckles a cocky smile

"I win" He said tauntingly

Frost then walked away and stopped. Then he turned around.

"Meet at Vanilla's house in an hour. Understood?"

All Knuckles could do was nod and try to focus on not passing out.

…

"It looks like we have a new threat. Think you can handle it Scourge?"

Scourge huffed

"No prob doc. This kid doesn't have a clue of what he's in for"

Scourge walked away, Fiona behind him.

"So? I get to beat the stuffing out of shorty. This is too good" She smirked

"I'm just happy that I get to beat the hell out of Sonic and all of his dumbass friends"

The two walked in to the room where the Suppression Squad was waiting.

"Get ready my people for in a few days we finally defeat our lame copies!"

A cheer went up throughout the room. Fiona and Scourge walked away.

"I'm a little worried about those two from the EAI. Those guys are tough almost impossible to beat." Fiona said

"Aww relax! They can't beat us." Scourge cockily

_**Does the suppression gang know what they're in for? Does Sonic and the Gang know THEY'RE in for?**_ _**Find out next time in **_**That's Part of The Problem!**


	6. That's Part of the Problem

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: VI

"Well Tesla, we're lost" said a black jackal looking at a map under a tree.

The jackal had yellow irises. His expression was nonchalant and he wore a black coat and black jeans.

"Well, I told you that we should have taken a right back at Station Square but no, you said you have a 'keen sense of direction'" said black cat hanging from the tree.

The cat was wearing a black coat that went slightly over his shins and he had a British accent. His eyes were emerald green. The jackal growled

"I do have a good sense of direction but…"

"But what?" the cat whose name was supposedly Tesla taunted "Kane, we'll never find them at this rate".

Kane looked behind the tree and saw a couple of houses, then he looked at his map and then at the houses.

"Tesla, looks like we are on the right track"

Tesla follows his gaze and his ears drooped

"Oh…"

"Yeah 'oh' is right, so don't underestimate Kane Cyberius the IV!"

"Put a sock in it would you?"

…

Inside a base on the beach side, a rotund man was watching every bit of the rather pointless quarrel. Yet, he was still worried. 'More E.A.I!?' he screamed in his mind 'I have to step up in order to be prepared'. Then the man smiled. He walked over to his control panel and hit a button.

"Decoe! Bocoe! Send up Fiona immediately!" He said

"Ay Ay Sir" A robotic voice responded

Minutes later Fiona walked through the door. She wore a black tank top with black skinny pants.

"You rang Eggman?" She asked

"I have a task for you." Eggman said

Eggman held out his hand. A hologram of four necklaces popped up. There was a tornado, a snowflake, a thunderbolt, and an Egyptian eye of Horus.

"Your task is to scan at least one of these necklaces using a device I have put in your wrist com" He said

"And why did you ask me? Ask Hawk or Simian for crying out loud. " Fiona retorted

Eggman face-palmed himself, this was getting annoying.

"Because you have the necessary stealth and combat skills essential for this task." He said

Fiona sighed

"Fine" She said grumpily

Eggman smiled, he pressed a button on a control panel next to him. A portal glowing green and yellow swirled into existence. He waved Fiona off. This was going to be too easy.

**…**

Cream lead Amy and Frost down a path towards a large red ship with a small house on top. Frost frowned and looked down at Cream.

"I don't suppose you two have a way of getting up there, do you?" Frost asked

Cream and Amy looked at each other

"Well, we do actually" Amy replied

Cream started to flap her ears and ascended into the air. Amy then grabbed Cream's feet. Frost just shook his head.

"You guys better keep up"

With that, Frost leapt into the air with no problem. He was at least 120 feet in the air. He landed perfectly in front of the little house. It took Cream and Amy about two minutes later to catch up. Cream was out of breath.

"Cream, why are you out of breath? That wasn't very long." Amy pouted "And Frost, why didn't you just knock on the door already, sheesh! Must I do everything?"

Amy stormed toward the door. Frost whispered in Cream's ear.

"Woof, she sounds ticked" he said

"She gets that way when something doesn't go her way" Cream responded

"I can hear you both! I'm not deaf!" Amy yelled

Frost and Cream shuddered, Amy was really mad for all they cared. Just then the door opened to the house. A bee wearing a jacket and goggles was hovering in the air.

"Hey guys, you deliver mail now?"

Frost, Cream, and Amy looked at each other weirdly, then back at the bee. Amy was the first to snap out of the trance.

"Charmy, we need to talk to Vector and Espio. Are they home by chance?"

Charmy nodded.

"Yeah, Vector is in the back with some client and Espio should be in the basement doing who knows what. Hey who's the big tall guy with you?"

"Frost, Frost the Hare" said Frost

Charmy looked at Cream then Frost, then back to Cream.

"Are you guys in anyway related?"

"Yes we are" said Cream

Charmy was about to open his mouth but then Amy hushed him

"Don't say it, we know, Cream never told us she had a brother but he kind of just… appeared out of the blue" she said "But besides that, can we talk to Vector and Espio, it's really important"

"You know you could have just asked me that earlier and I would have taken you" Charmy said sarcastically.

Then a hammer appeared in Amy's hand.

"Then I suggest you take us to them…now" said Amy coldly

Charmy looked very nervous.

"Ok, Ok, just don't hurt me!"

Amy still had the hammer in her hand

"Well what are you waiting for?! Take us to them!" She yelled

Charmy scurried to open the door.

"Right this way" he said nervously

**…**

Fiona walked along a stone path towards a small house. The assignment may have seemed easy but it was harder than it looked. These were E.A.I that she was dealing with. They were trained to be killers almost at age three. Fiona pulled out her wrist com. She typed in a few numbers and a map similar to the one Eggman showed her earlier. She had originally planned on going after those two named Tesla and Kane since they would be easy sneak up on while they were bickering but they had strength in numbers. Frost wouldn't be easy due to his speed and strength. So Fiona decided that the easiest target would be Grey. Fiona had been so intent on studying her task that she almost didn't notice the faint hum of a motorcycle in the distance. She turned around and saw a gray mouse along with a yellow fox behind her on top of the motorcycle. She hid behind a bush as she watched the motorcycle slow down. All Fiona could do was hope they hadn't seen her. She recognized both of them, the mouse was Grey and the fox with her was none other than the boy whose heart she had shattered, Tails. The bike they had been riding on turned into a necklace in Grey's hand as they walked into the house. Fiona smiled, this was going to be fun.

**_Who are Kane and Tesla exactly? What does Eggman need the necklace for? How will Tails react to Fiona? Find out next time in _****Hatred****_!_**


	7. Hatred

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: VII

Fiona slowly crept upon the house. She could hear voices inside.

"Hey Tails, I'm going to go out in the back yard to relax" said Grey"If you want you can look through the files on the necklace and when I come back I'll teach you how to make one"

"Cool! Thanks!" said Tails

Fiona walked as quickly and quietly to the back of the house. She saw Grey walk out to the back yard towards a tree and just sit down. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Fiona smiled and walked back towards the front of the house and slowly opened the door. Tails looked up and looked at Fiona with shock. He tried to run towards the back of the house but Fiona caught him.

"Let me go!" He yelled

"You have something I want" said Fiona ignoring his cries

Tails struggled and tried to break from her grasp but she was much more stronger than him. Fiona was growing rather tired of it. She held back her hand and slapped him across the face. Hard. There was a large red mark across his face. Tears welled up in his eyes. Fiona looked at his hand and took the necklace out of it. She shoved Tails on to the floor and scanned the necklace. Her com beeped as the scan completed. She threw the necklace back at Tails and shook her head.

"You're still as weak as ever Tails, no wonder that plant girl died. You're pathetic." Sneered Fiona "And then you get another girlfriend who is twice your age to replace her. Sad."

"You call him sad again, see what happens. And I am not his girlfriend" said a new voice

Fiona turned around to see Grey ready to take her on.

"Hmmm. I would love to stay and chat but Eggman said to try to avoid any contact. Bye"

Grey tried to tackle Fiona but Fiona kicked Grey in the stomach. Grey clutched her stomach and crumpled to the floor. A portal appeared behind Fiona and she walked through. Tails ran to Grey to help her up. She was gritting her teeth as she held her stomach. Tails walked her over to a coach and helped her lay down.

"Your cheek" Grey moaned

She reached out her hand and touched the spot were Fiona had slapped him at. It stung but Tails was more concerned about Grey than himself. She could be seriously hurt. Tails was beginning to panic, he had never been good at first aid but he had to give it a shot. He slowly rolled up Grey's shirt to see a large bruise were she had been kicked. Tails got up and frantically searched the house for a first aid kit. He finally found one in the kitchen. He ran to Grey and pulled out a bandage.

"Grey, I'm gonna need you to sit up. Hopefully I won't mess up on this"

Grey slowly sat up and held her stomach even tighter. Tails slowly wrapped the bandage. Grey bit her lip

"Ow, Ow, Ow, OUCH! Damn it, that hurts!" She yelled

"Sorry, Sorry! I'm not good at this"

Finally Tails applied the bandage and Grey lay back down on the couch with a huge sigh of relief. Tails put up the first aid kit and sat down on the floor next to the couch and tucked his knees into his chest. He laid his head on his knees and just thought nothing. He didn't know how long had passed before Grey talked.

"Tails, do you know her by chance? I mean that girl that was just here" Grey moaned

Tails sighed and told her about his history with Fiona. How she had caused he and Sonic to fight since Fiona seemed interested in Sonic. It turned out that Fiona liked neither of them and only cared for Sonic's alter egoScourge the hedgehog. Grey sighed and just stared at the ceiling.

"It would seem that Eggman knows you guys are here and why. He also must have hired the Desturctix and Suppresion Squad to protect him." said Tails

"Well then we'll have to be prepared." Grey sighed

"Grey, out of curiosity, how did you know Fiona was here?

Grey went silent for a moment.

"I just have an enhanced sense of hearing" She sighed "Like there's somebody outside the house now although who I don't know."

Just like Grey said, somebody knocked on the door. Grey tried to sit up and get the door but fell back from effort and started panting.

"I'll get it" said Tails

Tails opened the door. Standing on the front step were two people. A black cat and a black jackalcat was the first to speak.

"Young man, have you seen a gray mouse anywhere? She's tall and wears a blue bandanna"

The cat had a British accent. Tails didn't know whether to say yes or no. Grey instead answered for him.

"Come in you two, I'm right here." She hollered

The cat and jackal moved past Tails and into the living room where Grey was. She was finally able to stand but Tails could tell it was taking a lot of effort.

"So, you two managed to follow us after three months." Grey said sourly

"Grey, I know you don't want to see us but…" The jackal tried to explain

"I don't want to hear it Kane! Frost literally could have lost his sight because of your reckless attitude! Tesla could have fallen to his death and I could have been mauled because you can't be a team player!" Grey yelled

Kane and Tesla were silent for the first few minutes. Tails had absolutely no idea what was going on. Finally Kane spoke up

"Grey, I'm sorry and I know you probably won't forgive me and sure as hell…"

"I told you not to ever say hell" Grey fumed

"I know Frost won't forgive me either. But I want you guys to know that we are still a team."

"Grey…" Tesla muttered "This means a lot to him so please…"

Grey sighed, Tails wanted to ask what on earth was going on but he figured it was not his place nor was it the time.

"Kane, I…er… I forgive you. But if you screw up again, I just want you to know it won't be easy for me to believe your apology" She grumbled

Kane hugged Grey tightly

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! I swear I won't mess up again, I promise" Kane pulled away and saluted "Squad 2-J's Honor"

Grey smiled while shaking her head.

"You know I'll hold you to that promise, right?" She asked

"Of course you will, you make us always keep our promises" Tesla growled

"Shut up Mystery" Grey sighed

"I thought you would have forgotten that name by now!" Tesla cried

They all started laughing including Tails.

"I hate you all" Tesla grumbled

Then Tesla looked down at Tails

"Grey, aren't you going to introduce us to this young chap right here?"

"My name is Miles Power but you can just call me Tails"

"Well nice to meet you Tails" Kane reached out his hand for Tails to shake

Tails shook it. How many other 'friends' did Grey and Frost so call have that would follow them.

"Grey where's Frost?" asked Tesla

"He's out and about with his sister, Cream"

"Frost doesn't have a…"

"Don't say it!" yelled Grey and Tails.

**…**

Amy, Cream, and Frost followed Charmy aboard the Chaotix ship. They could hear two voices shouting

"I told you, we did the job and you still haven't paid up!" A large crocodile yelled

"But I told **you** I would have it by next week" a lynx retorted

"That's what you said last week!"

"Please sir! I don't have much!"

Frost then reached into his pocket and pulled out a few rings he had been saving. He walked over to the two and put the rings on the counter.

"Does this cover it?" Frost asked

The crocodile looked at him funnily.

"Who are you?"

"Does this cover it?" Frost growled

"You one ring over"

"Keep the change"

Frost looked at the lynx and motioned his head towards the door.

"Bless you sir!" the lynx said

The lynx left and crocodile rubbed his fore head

"You still haven't answered my question kid, who are you?"

"His name is Frost, he's Cream's brother" Charmy answered

The crocodile looked like he was about to ask another question but Amy gave him the death glare.

"So why ya here 'Frost'?" The croc sneered

"Do you know Eggman?" Frost asked

"Who doesn't know him?" The croc retorted

"We need your help to bring him down for his crimes."

"And why should I do that?"

Frost pondered for a bit. Charmy hovered over to the croc's ear.

"Vector, you know he's Vanilla's kid right.

A light bulb went of Vectors head. He turned to Frost.

"On second thought, we'll do everything in our power to help. That slime ball still owes us money anyway." He said

"Meet at Ms. Vanilla's house in an hour" said Frost

**…**

"Have you completed your assignment?"

Fiona held out her hand and a holographic image showed vast amounts of data.

"Excellent work, I will get to work on the necklaces right away."

**_The Chaotix have been recruited. Tails and Grey get a wake-up call from the past. Find out next time in _****Catching Up****_! _**

Hey everybody. Hoped you liked the next chapter. I noticed that I don't have many reviews. I not begging but I would appreciate if you at least gave constructive criticism. See ya next time!


	8. Catching Up

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: VIII

Cream, Frost, and Amy had left the Chaotix ship. Amy had been talking to Frost the whole walk about how great Sonic was to her. No matter how much Frost complained that he knew about Sonic. Amy just continued. Finally, Frost turned his attention to Cream.

"Cream, who else did you plan on showing me to?" He asked

"Ohh. A few people that don't like Eggman very much" She said

Frost just sighed.

"You know? As a brother I don't think I've really gotten to know you."

Cream looked absolutely puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I've been so focused on Eggman that I haven't gotten to know you for… well you" Frost sighed "Maybe after we're done with Eggman we could do… something you want"

Cream smiled. She knew that this whole 'being the older sibling' thing was new to him so he was really trying to branch out to her.

"I would like that, thank you" She said

"Hey Frost?" asked Amy

"Yeah?"

"You know how you jumped onto the Chaotix ship and it looked like you weren't even trying?"

"What about it?"

"Is there anything else you can do?"

Frost pondered this for a moment. Then he held out his hand and a crystal made of ice formed in his hand.

"And in case you're wondering its called pagokinesis"

Then Flake popped into Frost's hand. Flake muttered something urgently. Frost did look a little taken back but not shocked.

"What did he say?" Cream said

"He said that someone got into the house and to watch out for the lady behind you"

The three looked behind them to see a bat following them. She wore a black jumpsuit with a heart on the chest.

"Ms. Rouge?" Cream asked "What are you doing?"

"Well assumed at least one of you would figure out I was behind you" Rouge said disappointed

"Why were you following us?" Amy asked

"I saw that jewel in his hand" said Rouge pointing at Frost "But now that I know it isn't a jewel, there's no point for me to be here"

Rouge began to walk away but Frost stopped her.

"You wouldn't happen to know Eggman would you?"

"Who doesn't?" Rouge retorted

"Would you help us take him down for his crimes?" Frost asked

"Sorry not interested"

Amy scratched her head.

"Maybe you need a little incentive"

A small smile came across Rouge's face

"I'm listening."

"If we succeed, whatever chaos emerald Eggman has, you can keep" Amy said slyly

Rouge pondered this for a moment. Frost leaned forward and whispered in Amy's ear.

"You sure this will work?" He asked

"Well if she says yes she might double cross us, if she says no, then we're out of luck." She responded

Rouge finally finished thinking.

"Alright, you got me there, but what if he doesn't have one?" Rouge asked

Frost reached back behind him and pulled out an emerald.

"Then you get this one" He confirmed

"Deal" said Rouge was about to take off but Frost stopped her again.

"Meet in front of Eggman's base later"

Rouge just nodded and flew off. Cream and Amy were baffled.

"Where did you get a chaos emerald?" awed Amy

Frost simply threw the chaos emerald in the air and closed his hand. The emerald hovered and then broke into thousands of shards. Frost smiled slyly. Cream finally put two and two together.

"You didn't!" she pouted.

The three just stood there in silence. Then they all burst into laughter. To Frost this was the funniest thing since he gave Tesla the nickname 'Mystery'. Then Frost pondered where Kane and Tesla were now. Probably in some conflict that Kane got the duo into. Kane was best known for that.

…

The three continued on towards a canyon. They stopped at a ledge that over-looked a sand road.

"Why are we here again?" Frost asked

Out of nowhere, a blur of green, purple and gray flew across the sand road. They turned around a corner and disappeared from view.

"Who are they?" said Frost

"The Babylon Rogues, they're really headstrong." Amy replied

"Arrogance leads to failure. That's what I was told." said Frost

The trio got up and made their way down into the canyon. Once they reached the ground, Amy began to search out the Rogues. However, they were nowhere to be found.

"Guess they're not here."

Cream heard something that was approaching them quickly. When she turned to see what was making the noise, her eyes widened. She began to tug on Frost's robe not taking her look off of the hazard.

"What?" he asked

Cream pointed. Frost didn't even seem surprised. He only acted by pushing Amy and Cream out of the way in time from being run over by their assailants. Amy however was unaware of this.

Hey! What the heck!?" She yelled

The three riders in front of them stopped. Their leader walked toward them. He was a green hawk with a Mohawk.

"You should watch where you're going" He grunted "I could have run you over, not that I would havecared"

Amy snarled at him.

"Still have no manners for women I see, Jet"

"Can it little girly!" A large gray albatross yelled "You have no right to talk down to the boss like that!"

"Storm, shut up!" A purple swallow yelled back

"Wave don't you start too!" yelled Jet

"You guys aren't very cooperative with each other, are you?" Frost stated

"What do you losers want?" Jet grunted

"Have you heard of Eggman?" Frost asked

"What about him?" Storm asked

"Will you help us bring him down for his crimes?"

Wave just rolled her eyes

"What makes you think we'd help you losers?" said Wave

Frost pondered to himself, Amy said that the Rouges were very prideful of themselves, and Frost also noticed the hovercraft they had been riding. So, that meant if they challenged the Rouges to a race (of course after disrespecting them of course) then they couldn't resist a challenge.

"You guys sure like those hovercraft things, don't you?"

"Their called EX-Gear, smartass!" Wave yelled

"Well, how about this? If you beat us in an EX-Gear race, we leave you alone. But if we win, you have to help us. Or are you three too afraid of tarnishing your pride?" Frost taunted

Jet looked as if he was ready to scream, but instead he calmed down.

"Fine but I get to chose who races and I chose…"

He pointed toward Cream.

"Her!"

Frost and Amy were about to say 'Not a chance!', but Cream got up anyway. A look of determination was on her face.

"Amy, hand me my gear, this won't take long"

**…**

Jet and Cream lined up on the starting line that had been marked on the ground. Cream was a little nervous. She had never really been very good at riding EX-Gear. Frost must have noticed because he walked up behind her and patted her on the back.

"Hey sis, you'll do great. I have faith in ya" He said with a smile

Cream looked at him with a grin. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Frost"

Jet made gagging noises

"Can we get on with this?"

Frost and Cream just frowned at him. Frost went back to pep-talking.

"You can do it, just focus on the goal." He said

Cream nodded and Amy stepped in front of the starting line to start the countdown.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Cream and Jet took off but Jet had the better lead. Cream kick-dashed in attempt to catch up but it was to no avail. Since it was a u-turn ramp, Cream found herself flying out of bounds. She skidded an fell off her gear face down in the dirt. Frost and Amy ran to help her up.

"Cream, you ok?" Amy asked

Cream just got up and raced off without a word. Frost was absolutely bewildered.

"Is she always this stubborn?"

"If she is determined enough, then yes."

Cream had managed to catch up to Jet. Jet simply smirked at her.

"You are by far one of the worst riders ever"

Cream frowned at him and without a word took off with Jet behind her. Jet then did something that was illegal and even considered vile. He rammed Cream into the side of the canyon causing her to lose control. When she finally regained her stance, Jet was about to come back again but he stopped as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Frost landed in front of the two.

"Freeze you bastard!" He yelled

He raised hand and made fist. He then punched it into the ground. A trail of ice made its way toward Jet. When it reached it Jet, a pillar of ice exploded under him. Jet went flying and hit the ground along with his gear that had a gaping hole in it. Cream kept going and she could have sworn that Frost gave her a thumbs up. Cream mad her way around the canyon to find Amy and the rest of the Rogues at the finish line. Amy hugged Cream while the Rogues just stood there in utter shock.

"Where's Jet?"

Amy scolded them.

"Getting lectured"

And getting lectured he was. Frost was making his way towards a staggering Jet. Frost grabbed Jet and held him in the air.

"You're lucky I need you alive, because if it were up to me, you would have been beaten an inch from your life understand?" Frost growled

Jet simply nodded. Something about Frost's voice told Jet that he wasn't exactly playing. Frost threw Jet to the ground and walked away.

**…**

Grey had slowly begun to recover from her injury. Telsa and Tails were occupying themselves by looking through Telsa's necklace. Grey had too much time to think to herself. Then something dawned upon her that caused her to shoot up. This resulted in the two boys jumping away from her.

"Grey, you startled us! What's wrong?" Tesla asked

"We need to start making more necklaces and fast."

Tails and Tesla looked at each other confused. While they were the door opened only to be Vanilla. She took a quick survey of the area and sighed.

"Let me guess, more friends?"

Grey and Tails nodded but Tesla didn't know what was going on.

"Um, pardon my rudeness but who are you?"

"I am Frost's mother to be exact"

Tesla's jaw dropped

"Frostbite still has a mother?!"

"I would prefer if you didn't call him that" Vanilla scolded

Tesla's ears drooped. Vanilla forgot about him and noticed that Grey was holding her stomach.

"What happened to you?" Vanilla asked with alarm

Tails began to explain how Fiona had gotten in the house when neither of them were looking and attempted to take the necklace. Vanilla looked down at the floor and sighed.

"It looks like you all might be getting into more than you realize."

The trio of teens looked at each other and nodded.

"But we'll be ready" said Tails

**_Tension and Conflict has begun. Recruits have been added but will it be enough.? Find out in _****Speed of the Warrior **

Hey guys. You'll probably wondering why this chapter was so late so I'm not gonna lie to you. I kinda got discouraged and didn't want to go on. But with the help of my peers (including DeltaFire, DjRemix, and Quilsniv) I got back to it. So the story will continue, please review and I will see you all next time

P.S.: the story is very close to ending so keep reading and lot's will be revealed.


	9. Speed of the Warrior

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: IX

After the showdown in the canyon, the trio had originally planned on heading over to Sonic, but they ran into some unexpected people. They were heading along a path of trees towards Station Square until they heard someone very familiar call out their names.

"Hey mates, is that you?"

The trio turned to see a brown raccoon who couldn't be older than ten. She wore a green shirt and black pants with tan gloves. Amy and Cream seemed to know who this girl was.

"Hello Marine!" said Cream

"Marine, where are you?"

A lavender cat along with a silver hedgehog came out from behind a corner. The cat wore a purple coat and had her hair tied back. The hedgehog had his quills spiked everywhere.

"Blaze, Silver! There you are!"

Blaze and Silver gave Marine exasperated looks.

"We were the ones looking for you!" said Silver

"Umm…Are we invisible here?!" cried Amy

Blaze and Silver finally noticed the three.

"Oh, hello Cream. How are you?" asked Blaze

"Fine thank you Blaze."

"Am I not noticeable here or is someone just waiting to acknowledge I'm here?" asked Frost

Silver and Marine gave Frost a 'who on earth are you'. Blaze on the other hand saw the resemblance between Frost and Cream.

"Cream, this man…"

"Frost"

"Seems to look a lot like you, is he related to you in any way?"

"I'm here brother." Frost answered

Blaze's jaw hung agape, after a few seconds, she regained her posture.

"Well, that was a bit of a shock. But aside from that what brings you here?" she asked

"We're going to see _my _Sonikku!" said Amy "Since you're here I believe Frost would probably have something to ask you"

Frost sighed

"Well, here it goes. Would you aid us in defeating Eggman?"

Blaze and Silver pondered this but before either of them could react, Marine answered for them.

"Absolutely! My crew is always looking for adventure."

"Um…I wouldn't say…" muttered Silver

"Would be glad to aid you." said Blaze

"You too?!" cried Silver

"Great, because we need a great amount of help" said Frost

After they parted ways, Silver started complaining.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because, Cream helped me save the Sol Dimension from total destruction so it would only seem fair to help her and her brother." Blaze explained "Plus whatever Eggman is up to it can't be good."

"Besides, it beats not doing anything!" said Marine

"I have a bad feeling about this" sighed Silver

**…**

"What do you mean by that Grey?" asked Vanilla

Grey grabbed her necklace along with Tesla's.

"These" she replied "Their made of data matter. Data matter can be formed into anything you want. Tesla, Tails, show her."

Tesla grabbed his necklace and pulled up a design. He tapped it and the holographic screen shrunk. Tesla set the necklace down on a table.

"You might want to step back meter." He said

Everyone did as advised. The necklace began to shake as sky blue cubes of light began to form around it. When it stopped, it was in the form of a sword. It was pure black with white streaks running all around it. The streaks looked somewhat like lightning.

"That's your dad's sword, isn't it?" asked Grey

Tesla nodded grimly.

"It's all I have to remember of him…"

Vanilla patted Tesla on the back.

"It'll be alright honey"

He nodded. Tails who had been silent spoke up.

"Grey, you said Amy and Cream, along with Frost were out getting help. How many necklaces do you think we'll need?"

Grey slapped herself.

"I should have asked but I forgot. I guess that we'll figure it out when we get there"

"Well we could start making them and if we have any leftover we could just use them for something else" said Tails

Grey and Tesla nodded.

"Agreed"

Then Tesla's face became worried

"Where's Kane?"

**…**

Amy had seemed to be running the fastest. Now doubt because she wanted to see Sonic first. Cream and Frost had a hard time catching up. It must have been all that time literally chasing Sonic that made her so fast.

"Amy, wait for us!" Cream called

"You two slowpokes…!"

A frog crossed Amy's path. Then there was thud.

"Froggy!" someone yelled

"It can't be…" Amy said

A large violet cat came charging out of nowhere. He ran into Amy without even stopping. The frog had perched atop the cat's head

"Has anyone seen Froggy" he asked

Cream hovered over the cat using her ears and picked up the frog

"Here you go Big" she said

"Froggy!" Big cried

Big scooped up Froggy and cuddled the frog. Amy on the other hand was having a field day.

"Big, what on earth has gotten into you!?" she yelled

"Sorry Amy, but Froggy and I were in the park and he started chasin something."

"Well now that is cleared up. Big we need your help." said Frost

Big shrugged

"Sure, Froggy and I would love to help you guys"

"Great but you know where our house is right?" asked Cream

"I think so"

"Are you sure? Because we can show…"

"I know the way, I've been there before." assured Big.

Big began to walk off.

"He won't get lost will he?" asked Amy

"I hope not" said Frost

…

After their encounter with Big, they continued onward to their original goal. Seeing Sonic. When they reached his home Amy was the first there.

"Amy, I think I should do it" said Cream

"And why do you say that?" asked Amy menacingly

"No reason" stuttered Cream

Amy proceeded to knock on the door. There was no answer. Amy knocked again to still find no answer.

"Maybe he's running, you told me he likes that" suggested Frost

Then there was a rustle from behind the bush. Frost, from instinct shot a glowing bolt of ice at the direction the sound came from. There was a yelp as a blue hedgehog jumped out of the bush.

"Yeeoow!" He cried

"Sonic!" said Amy as she tackled him in a hug.

"Amy, no! Stop! Argh!" Sonic struggled

Once Amy had finally gotten off of Sonic, Frost finally asked the question.

"Sonic, we need your help."

Sonic looked Frost over.

"You're not from around here are you?" Sonic asked

"If you mean separated from my mother at age seven and stranded in an organization that trains you to the bone, then yes"

Sonic looked at Frost strangely and then he shrugged.

"Alright, what do you need help with?" Sonic asked

"Eggman"

"Great, what is Robuttnik up to this time?"

"He isn't, but this is revenge for all of the lives that he has wasted." Said Frost

"But if you do that, you'll be stooping down to his level."

"He deserves it" Frost growled

Sonic sighed.

"Since I can't convince you I guess I'll go with you"

"Welcome aboard" said Frost

**_Finally, the galaxy's greatest hero has been added to the team but will it be enough? Find out next time in _****Briefing****_!_**

Hey everyone! Today's my b-day so happy b-day to moi! ( I sound retarded don't I, but who cares?!) Chapter 9 is up and since I have been out of school for 3 weeks now, I can dedicate more time to fanfiction. See ya next time


	10. Briefing

Sonic and the Gang: Life on Mobius

Book: One-Chapter: X

After finishing their encounter with the Sonic, the four made their way back home. However, waiting for them was someone Frost least expected to see. Kane, was sitting under a tree. He didn't seem to notice but if he did, he paid them no attention.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you" said Frost

Amy, Cream, and Sonic all went ahead. They looked back at the two and gave Frost and Kane skeptical looks. Once they were gone. Frost walked over to Kane.

"You have some nerve showing your face" Frost growled. Kane finally looked up.

He looked like he had when the mission that they had gone on three years ago had failed.

"That any way to treat an old friend Frosty?" Kane sighed

Frost slammed his fist into Kane's jaw. Kane staggered and fell to the ground, in his daze he instinctively touched his jaw and felt warm blood stick to his hand.

"So, it's come to this Frost. Hasn't it?

"I guess it didn't stick in your head that I never wanted to see your face again" Frost said through his clenched teeth.

This was the first time since those three years that Kane had seen Frost angry. Fate it must have been, because at that moment both of them had a flashback to that night three years ago

_"Okay guys, this is it" muttered Tesla_

_"Don't get too anxious Mystery" cautioned Grey "This is our biggest mission yet" _

_"Kane, we don't need you being a jackass, we need to get in there and get out" Frost grumbled _

_"Aww, come on Frostbite! Quit acting like a Killjoy!" _

_"Kane, shut up!" said the rest of the group_

_…_

_The group ran along the desert road. On one side was a fence leading to the area they were intruding, one of Eggman's bases. On the other side was a cliff that lead to a deep gorge. No one could see the bottom, none of them wanted to. A light swung back and forward across the ground._

_ "Watch out for the search light" Grey warned _

_Kane, not paying her any attention walked right through it. Alarms blared and guards yelled for enforcements. The rest of the group stared at him in complete fury_

_ "Opps…" Kane muttered _

_He stood in place looking at the ground in embarrassment. Tesla was aboutto grab Kane but a missile came out of thin air and collided with the ground. Tesla was too close and fell through the hole it left. _

_ "TESLA!" everyone cried _

_ "I got him!" yelled Grey over the flurry of activity "You two get inside, we'll find another way in!"_

_Frost nodded and grabbed Kane who was still looking for where Tesla landed. Grey jumped off the cliff. As she plummeted she looked for Tesla. She feared the worse but then she looked down and the ground was right underneath her._

_ "Tesla?" She called_

_ "I'm right here!" He called back _

_Grey ran to the sound of Tesla's voice. As she was about to call for him again, she bumped into something furry. She noticed that whatever it was, it had emerald green eyes. _

_ "Tesla?"_

_ "Who else would be down here?" Tesla retorted_

_Grey extended her hand_

_ "Come on Mystery let's get…"Grey was tackled by something large_

_ "Grey!?What happened? Where…" _

_Something smashed into him too. When he got up off of the ground, Tesla electrified his hand. Being an electrokenetic had its perks when in the dark. When he shined his hand on the thing that had attacked them, he nearly screamed. It was a giant metallic wolf, its blood red eyes fixed on him. Tesla looked at the ground to see Grey at the foot of the monstrosity unconscious. Tesla grabbed his necklace and materialized his sword. The beast pawed the ground and charged. Tesla jumped before the beast could reach him. He jammed his sword the beast sending electricity everywhere. The monster bucked in attempt to get Tesla off. Finally, Tesla did roll off the beast's back. The robot's knees buckled and it crashed to the ground with a THUNK. Tesla ran over to Grey to check on her. He shook her in attempt t get her to wake up she didn't even stir. He grabbed her and put her on his back. He needed to find a way out of here._

_…_

_Frost and Kane had managed to find their way into the base. Neither Frost nor Kane had spoken to each other since they managed to break away from the cliff. They arrived in a small room with a large computer at the end. The room was unguarded and quiet, too quiet. Kane rushed ahead._

_ "Kane wait! Don't!" Frost cried _

_Frost tackled Kane to the ground only to activated a trap. A blinding bomb went off in Frost's face. _

_ "Rargh! I can't see!" He growled_

_More alarms blared. Kane grabbed Frost and rushed out the door. _

_ "Come on Frost, missions a bust." _

_ "But …we're… too …close" muttered Frost as he slipped in and out consciousness._

_Kane realized for the first time in his life that his recklessness had cost Frost's only chance of serving justice. Frost, in fact, was the only one left in the group who still had their parent. But Kane couldn't let Frost get injured any further. He didn't like Frost but they were still teammates and teammates don't abandon each other._

_…_

_ "You didn't get the data?!" yelled Grey _

_Kane and Frost nodded as they looked at the ground. The group had made into a small clearing in the field. Grey had finally woken up but had several scratches on her body. Tesla had several bruises but it was Frost that everyone was worried about. He still hadn't recovered from his blindness and it didn't show any sign of improving. Frost balled his fists, his expression was dark. _

_ "We…were so…close." His voice quivered "AND YOU F***ED UP KANE!"_

_ "Look Frost I'm sorry…" _

_ "No, forget your sorry! Tesla and I almost __**died**__!" Grey yelled _

_ "Guys could we…" Tesla stuttered _

_ "Forget you Kane. I'm leaving" huffed Frost _

_ "Wherever he goes, I go" fumed Grey _

_ "I don't blame you Tesla if you want to…" _

_ "I'm staying." _

_Kane looked at the ground his only friend, his two teammates. They could have all been gone and it would have been his entire fault._

…

For what seemed like a lifetime the two stood there reflecting. Frost's ears drooped and Kane knew what that gesture meant. Normally Frost would do that whenever he felt guilt or sadness.

"Frost, I know that guilt gesture with your ears and to be honest, I'm the one who should be guilty here." Kane sighed

"No, I was too hard on you. The entire base was a set up. Eggman knew we were coming"

"What!?" Kane cried

"Yeah so I'm the one who should apologize"

"Are you boys done?"

The two turned to see Vanilla waiting outside the door of the house.

"Hey mom" Frost called

Kane's jaw dropped as he started to see the resemblance.

"She's your mother!? But she looks so young and your…I think my mind just got blown" Kane gave in and Frost laughed.

"Come on, let's see what she wants"

The two boys walked over to Vanilla. She looked worn down and tired as if she had just run a marathon, twice.

"Hello Ms. …" Kane stuttered

"Vanilla"

"Hey mom, is everything alright?"

"Yes honey, everyone is waiting for you in the house."

Kane looked toward Frost

"You ready for this?" Kane asked with a hint of concern

"I was trained through blood, sweat and tears. Of course I'm ready"

Kane and Frost walked in to see everyone that Frost had gathered up. Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Storm, Blaze, Silver, Marine, Big, and and Tesla were unseen which worried Frost a little.

"Listen up everyone." Frost said raising his voice. Everyone eyed him. "All of you know why I called you here, no?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Mission's simple, get in and get out without casualties."

"Frost, you're forgetting something" interrupted Tails

"And that would be?"

"Eggman has hired the Destrucix and Suppression Squad for protection"

"WHAT!?" everyone cried

Sonic shook his head.

"How do you know this?"

"Fiona tried to steal one of the necklaces.

"DOUBLE WHAT!?" cried Kane and Frost

Suddenly, the door opened to show Grey and Tesla who panting heavily. They looked tired.

"We made more necklaces" said Grey through breaths

Tesla held out his hand to show several necklaces. The only difference between these and the originals, these necklaces were only white blocks.

"These should be more than enough chaps" Tesla concluded

He tossed one to every individual in the room. Amy decided to put her necklace on. It began to glow pink and change shape. After it stopped glowing, it formed her trademark hammer.

"Wow!" She cried

Tails and Sonic also put theirs on. Tails' glowed yellow while Sonic's was blue. After they stopped glowing, Sonic's formed his shoe while Tails' was his namesakes. Everyone oohed and awed. While everyone did this, Grey grabbed Frost and took him outside.

"Tesla, teach everyone how to make the designs, I'll be back" whispered Grey. Tesla nodded.

…

"What is it?" asked Frost urgently. Grey shuffled her feet at his reaction. Then she pulled out something.

A red emerald, but not just any emerald. It was a chaos emerald.

"Your mom wanted me to give this to you. She said that you were more than likely to need it" Grey stuttered

Abruptly, Frost put his hand on Grey's forehead. His touch was freezing cold. Probably below freezing but she didn't mind.

"Are you ok? Your body temperature is pretty high, you're not running a fever are you?" He asked in concern

Grey wanted to say _Nope, it's just love_ because that was how she felt but she knew better than to say so. Frost had never seemed like he had any love interests. He probably never would. Frost looked like he was about to say something but a glowing yellow arrow flew in between the two and through a tree. Grey looked over to see Tails holding a bow looking very embarrassed.

"Sorry! I was trying to get in some target practice" Tails exclaimed

"Then it looks like you need more work kid" Frost huffed

Soon, everyone flooded out of the house to try out their designs. Knuckles was wearing a bronze suit of armor. Frost accounted for everyone except Cream.

"Has anyone seen Cream?" Frost asked urgently causing everyone to snicker. "This isn't…"

Cream appeared behind him causing him to jolt. Tesla was laughing behind a tree.

"You gave her optic cameo, didn't you" Frost fumed

"Possibly" crackled Tesla

The entire group lost it and began laughing. It was good, because it might have been the last time they laughed again.

…

The heroes had reached Eggman's base. The plan was to get to the top of the base and sneak in through the roof. From there, things could get messy if what Tails said as true. They had so far managed to get in and were now creeping in through a small corridor. It was dark so they were vulnerable to an ambush. Suddenly a door shut in front of them and behind them.

"Aww great…" complained Wave

Then there was a muffled scream. Everyone turned to see Amy get dragged off. Then it was Charmy and it followed until Sonic and Frost were the only ones left in the room. The lights turned on to show a green hedgehog wearing a bikers jacket with shade. He had scars along his stomach and fanged teeth.

"Sup blue and his bunny friend. This is going to be so much fun"

"Scourge!" cried Sonic

"He's not the only one faker" said a voice

Frost and Sonic turned to see a black hedgehog with red stripes along his quills.

"Shadow!? You're supposed to be dead!" yelled Sonic

"Well he'll just have to die again" growled Frost

Sonic turned to notice that Frost had a dangerous look in his eyes. He was out for blood and not just anyone blood but Eggman's blood. So no one was going to stand in his way.

"Let's get this started" Scourge grinned

He took out a necklace that looked like a crown. It glowed black as it formed a Desert Eagle. He pointed it at the heroes and fired several shots.

**_…_**

**_Finally, the mission has begun and has already taken a turn for the worse. Can they achieve their goal or will they die trying. Find out in _****The Ambush Has Been Ambushed****_!_**

**WARNING: The next chapter is made up of Archie Comic material. If you have no idea what this means, then it is highly advised that you don't read it because it will cause high amounts of confusion and you are also advised to wait until the next chapter after that is posted.**

Hello everyone, this chapter is finally done. The next chapter might not be done for awhile because I'm a consoler in training at a camp. Anyway please review because I feel like I barely get any and it would be very nice of you guys to do so because that just shows appreciation (I feel like I'm talking to the kids at my camp, ha!)

Also if you guys don't know what a Desert Eagle is, it is a type of pistol.


	11. Authors Notice

Hello fans and people who just read this story

I feel that this story has not gotten off to a good start and therefore set itself on a crash course for disaster. However, I will continue the story just in a different plot and format. I would like to thank Yasmine, Deltafire, Djremix, Quilsniv and the many others who read the story and the handful that reviewed it. The improved version will have a different name so those reading would highly be advised to subscribe to my profile in order to note when the new version will be available to read. Thank you all again for your time to read.

Digging up good stories since 2012, Kaneboy2306


End file.
